Somewhere I Belong
by 2old4this
Summary: Jessyka's world basically sucks. Until she reads Harry Potter her world is turned upside down.Her new look can change everything, even the way she feels about Harry.Chapter 5 up! R&R!thanks to all the reviewers?
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere I Belong  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ha Ha! Look at that loser! She reads Harry Potter! Jessyka reads baby books!"  
  
Just ignore them she said to herself as she broke out into a run, ice blue eyes brimming with tears.  
  
When she got home to her tiny brown rundown house, she walked up to the front door. She went to turn the knob and the door was open.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, kicking off her ratty old tennis shoes.  
  
"Oh, hello dear, how was school?" asked her mother, dressed in her old, tattered housecoat. Jessyka noticed a fresh bruise on her mother's forehead. Apparently, she had 'hit' her head on the stove again.  
  
"Mom, what is that on your forehead?" asked Jessyka, anger building up inside of her like a bomb waiting to go off, "Where's dad?" she demanded.  
  
"Jessy, relax, it's nothing. He went out with a couple of his friends," she said innocently like nothing happened.  
  
"Why do you let him do that to you?" Jessyka questioned, pointing towards the bruise. Her mother had marks on her like this before, but this one was brand new telling by the bright yellowish and purple coloring surrounding the blemish.  
  
"I-I...I don't know. What am I to do, fight back? I am defenseless against him! Anyway, you should mind your own business. This is between me and your father!"  
  
For the second time today, Jessyka's eyes filled with tears. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. After throwing herself onto her bed, Jessyka reached for her diary in her secret place (under her bed).  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the most horrifying day of my life! It was the first day of school. I hate high school! Everyone is so mean. I hate my parents for making me move away from all my friends especially because it's in a new school. I have no friends, and today everyone thought I was a geek because I read Harry Potter. It's the only thing that saves me now. I know that when I get home my friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be waiting for me to read about their adventures. That's when I know I can have a restful sleep. When I read the books, I feel like I am in them. It's kinda weird how I prefer that world to the real one.  
  
She closed her diary. She knew she couldn't change the past. She knew she couldn't go back in time and know that she was going to move. It will never change. She would have to spend three more years at the same high school and then she would never have to look back. She pulled her book out of her bag. Tracing the print with her finger, repeating to herself. 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.' She had got the book from her older brother Sam; He had got it for her when she turned fourteen. He was the lucky one, he had got out right when he turned eighteen. He lives in Vancouver now.  
  
She opened the book. It was somewhere in the middle now. This was Jessyka's third time reading the book, waiting until the fifth came out.  
  
"If only Hogwarts was real," she said out loud.  
  
Before she knew it, Jessyka's dad was home and probably drunk as usual.  
  
"Girl are you in bed?" he yelled from the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
"Yes dad!" she yelled back.  
  
She could hear her parents yelling at each other probably for the dumbest reason. She pulled the cover of her bed up over head and grabbed her flashlight and her book. She turned the page; it was at the part where Harry and Cedric were in the cemetery after they touched the cup.  
  
Voldemort spoke" Kill the spare..."  
  
Jessyca gasped," They then killed Cedric Diggory!"  
  
A single, clear tear rolled off the bottom of her cheek on the book. She read the rest of the chapter, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her pyjama top, she closed her book. Then she turned off her flashlight and went to sleep. 


	2. chapter 2

Somewhere I Belong  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"My father was very pleased with the deatheaters work at the cup."  
  
"Maybe we should go to a different compartment Draco, there's a girl in here, and she might hear us talking."  
  
They heard the girl stir from her sleep. Jessyka awoke after hearing people talking. She looked up at the three figures, but couldn't see them properly. She rubbed her eyes to make them clear to see who they were. Then, she rubbed them again. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming? Was she going insane. She slowly backed away from them as quickly, trying not to make it seem like she was backing away from them. She put her hand behind of her to fell around, and then she bumped up against the wall.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
a look of sheer fright came upon her face as he came closer to her. 'How can this be, he is just an actor, a fictional character in a book and nothing more' she thought to herself.  
  
She looked behind her to see if there was a door or something to make a run for it, but there was only a window. 'A window,' she thought. She opened the window and looked outside. They were moving. She looked below and the train was actually moving. There would have to be rabid dogs running at her before she would jump out a window of a moving train to escape from a hot actor.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright. It looked like you were thinking of jumping out the window or something," Draco chuckled.  
  
She looked back at him with pure fascination and said, "Yes-I am, I mean, I think I am alright."  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle started to laugh at her. 'What could be so funny at a time like this?' she thought.  
  
She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing her pj's still. The utter felling of standing in front of people she did, well, not know was great.  
  
"Yes I'm wearing pajama's. Do you have a problem with my attire? Do you think I am poor or something, that I can't afford clothes other than the school uniform. Well do you?"  
  
They starred at her not knowing what to say. Jessyka did this on purpose. She suddenly thought about all the parts in the book when Malfoy made fun of Ron and his family for being poor. The emotion had just flowed out of her.  
  
"No, I just thought it was kinda funny that, well, you were in your night wear when we are so close to the train station. I didn't mean to be so rude," he apologized.  
  
He looked like a lost puppy trying to convince you to take it home. "I'm sorry, I just blew up at you like that. I guess, um, I..."  
  
"It's okay. I should be ashamed of my-"he was stopped by a knock at the door. It was the trolley woman.  
  
"Would any of you dears like anything off the trolley?" she said innocently.  
  
"So, where ya from?" he asked.  
  
"Well, um, I'm from Canada. And I haven't really been to any place with magic, so I'm not in a house."  
  
"Well, how old are you? That will determine your year"  
  
"I'm 15."  
  
"Hey, you're in the same year as us," he said with a grin.  
  
Draco took 4 chocolate frogs and handed them out and then gave one to Jessyka. He nodded at her and started to leave the trolley, then stopped.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask you what your name was," he asked.  
  
"It's Jessyka," she replied.  
  
"Oh, and there's some spare uniform's, just a plain, black cloak and a skirt in the cupboard under your seat," he smiled," See you later Jessyka." Then he left.  
  
Jessyka was a little confused. Why was he so nice after her little outburst? Why didn't he threaten her like he did to Harry and the others like in the book?  
  
The train suddenly stopped. They had arrived at the platform already. She had changed already. But was she prepared to enter their world?  
  
Author's Note: hey everyone! Thank you for the great reviews! Keep reading! 


	3. chapter 3

Somewhere I Belong  
  
Chapter three  
  
She stepped off the train to blend with the other students. Blending in was let's just say, the same as it was at her old school. Everyone gave her weird looks and starred at her. She started to walk faster and something fell out of her pocket and onto her foot. It was her book. She quickly bent down to get it, but she had the feeling that she was being followed. She straightened up, and started towards the carriages.  
  
She heard a voice from behind yell her name. It could only be the wind right. No one knew her name. At that she jumped into her carriage and sat down.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you stop?" Draco asked.  
  
He started to climb in the carriage when Jessyka made a quick glance at him and turned her head the other way.  
  
"What? Can't I sit here with you?" he trailed off. "What ya got there?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all. It's a muggle book I picked up on the way here. Something to read really."  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. But why would he want to know about a muggle book anyway.  
  
'Why is he being so nice to me?' she thought,' He's so mean in the books to everyone.'  
  
"Oh, I see," he stopped.  
  
They made their way up to the castle into the Great Hall. Since she was trying to blend in, she sat with Draco at the Slytherin table. Everyone greeted her as she sat down except for Pansy Parkinson. She was the Pansy they described in the books, very pug like features.  
  
"Everyone this is Jessyka...um, what is your last name?" he asked under his breath.  
  
"It's Macdonald," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying," he continued," She's new, so no one mess with her or you'll have to answer to me."  
  
Jessyka's POV  
  
It was strange how they all obeyed him. He wasn't the oldest or the best looking out of all the Slytherin's, but I guess it was because of his father. Lucious (sry about the spelling) was a very powerful man. He even had the Ministry in the palm of his hand let alone being an unknown loyal deatheater.  
  
End of POV  
  
It was even more magical than Jessyka imagined by reading the books and watching the movies. She couldn't describe the happiness that filled her whole body when she looked around. Everything was just so real! Her eyes started tearing.  
  
"Are you okay? It looks like you're going to start to cry or something," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," holding back the tears.  
  
Dumbledore had entered the Great Hall. Slytherin's were the last to stop chatting. (How typical) she felt eyes on her so she slid down a little so that Dumbledore wouldn't notice her when he looked around.  
  
"Welcome, welcome back to another fabulous year at Hogwarts! I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for you who ever don't know that. I am guessing everyone does. Well then let's get on with this years sorting. I'd like to start with a new student. Jessyka Macdonald. She has joined us from Canada, is that correct and she will start her fourth year here at Hogwarts. Please come up and you will be sorted Jessyka," he called upon her.  
  
Jessyka went all red. She was so nervous. Everyone was looking at her, and there was a sound. There was an applause. No one had ever applauded for her before. Her heart thumped, she could hear it beat faster and faster as she approached the front of the Hall. Then she thought,' How did he know my name, and how did he know I was here?'  
  
She sat on the stool that the hat sorted you on. She was extremely nervous. Then Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and it started to talk.  
  
"Well, well, we have a new student. Let's see, um, plenty of that, yes. But will it be enough? Curious, very curious...what is this, oh my. You are not familiar with this place are you? I see strength though, yes, strength. Ambition...I know just where to put you..."  
  
As he went on, all Jessyka could do is stay calm. He had seen her secret. That she was not from this place at all. What was she going to say if he had said something out loud? She looked all around the Hall, her face was burning. She scanned everyone's face, and then they met with an unexpected pair of green eyes. She knew that face. She knew it very well indeed. The pair of eyes were starring right back at her. She lost focus and she just starred at him for what it seemed to an hour. He looked away and started talking to Ron and Hermione. They all started to stare at her now.  
  
"...Slytherin!"  
  
The applause broke her eyes from Harry's and she got off of the chair. As she was making her way to her new table, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, play along and I will talk to you later tonight," Dumbledore whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned her head towards him and he grinned with his half moon glasses. And he even had a twinkle in his eye. At this, Jessyka had to smile back. It was extraordinary that the Dumbledore had given her a twinkle. She walked off to her table to then enjoy the feast.  
  
she took a seat next to Draco, her new 'mentor'. The feast began with laughter about everyone's crazy summer, and then they brought up the world cup. They didn't mention anything that could be considered as illegal activity, but they all had grins on her face's.  
  
It was the most elegant dinner Jessyka had ever eaten. At her old home they never had silver dining utensils, and she had never had a drink in a wineglass before. She felt like she was going to burst.  
  
After the lavish feast, the hall made their way up to their common rooms. Jessyka saw Harry leave with the rest of the Gryffindors, though he did not see her. As they all entered the room they dispersed. It was very dark, lit by a warm fire in the corner and a few floating lanterns above their heads. There was black furniture everywhere.  
  
"Well, the girl's dormitories are over in that corner and the men's (notice he said men's) dormitories are in that corner."  
  
"Well, then what's in that room?" Jessyka asked.  
  
"Oh, that's my dormitory," he chuckled," My father wanted me to have the best, so I get the best," he said arrogantly.  
  
Draco looked deep into Jessyka's eyes.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" she asked.  
  
He started to laugh," No, no, you really look lovely in this light," he answered.  
  
'What,' she thought to herself, "Is he hitting on me?'  
  
Jessyka let out a playful giggle and said goodnight to the surprisingly, charming Mr. Malfoy. She waited until he had left to go to his dorm and then for the others to go to bed. She then looked around and pulled out the book.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked out loud.  
  
She made her way out of the common room and down the many flights of stairs. She tried to be cautious, she tried to move as quickly as possible so that no one would pop out from a corner and catch her roaming the halls. Especially if it was a prefect like a certain you know who. (Ron or Hermione) then she thought, 'What if Harry was looking at his Marauder's Map at this very moment and though I was very suspicious?'  
  
She ran down the hall to the entrance of Dumbledore's office as fast as she could. She was about to approach the entrance when Snape came face to face with her. She had a look of shear fright on her face. It was the end, he would question her. He would make her spill her beans, or even worse, read her mind.  
  
"I-I, I was..." she tried to speak but nothing came out but squeaking.  
  
"Yes, yes, he is waiting for you up in his office," Snape declared, "Go on up, he won't bite."  
  
It seemed like he gave her a slight grin. It was really, well, creepy. She thought he would have given her the worst look because he knew that she was muggle born and she was in his house.  
  
She moved by him and started to go up the stairs. He stood there until she couldn't see him any longer. Then she heard him start whistling away.  
  
"What the-," she said out loud.  
  
Then she heard a chuckle coming from the inside of the office. 


	4. chapter 4

Somewhere I Belong  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Well come in, come in," he chuckled.  
  
Jessyka walked into Dumbledore's office. She wasn't sure what to do or say. Should she run in and say,'What up g?' or just give him the simple little nod and sit down? Since there was no way of knowing what to do at this time she just sat done and timidly said hello.  
  
"There is no need to be frightened my dear, it's alright. I won't hurt you," he said calmly.  
  
She pulled the chair that she was sitting in closer to his desk, other wise bringing it closer to him so he didn't feel offended in any way.  
  
"I know what has happened. I don't know how though. That is still a mystery to me. Would you fell comfortable if I asked you a couple of questions?" he asked politely. He then raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.  
  
"It would be fine."  
  
"Good. Now can you tell me the last thing you remember doing before you came to be here. And I need every single detail. That means the emotion you felt and where you were."  
  
She started telling him what had happened that day, and how it was here first day at a new school starting high school with no friends.  
  
"How did that make you feel," he asked.  
  
"Well, I felt alienated. Everyone I knew was half the way across the country. No one would talk to me. I guess I felt miserable."  
  
"I see."  
  
She started telling him about when she came home and how she felt about her parents fighting all the time. Tears were now streaming down here fair face. She had never talked to anyone like this before. And the best felling about it was that he had listening to every word she had said.  
  
Then she started to tell him about the book.  
  
"Wait, I shouldn't tell you about the book. It might change the ending of it."  
  
"My dear, I already know about the books."  
  
"What?" she gasped.  
  
"there has been other events like this. This has happened before."  
  
"It has?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, now I remember reading about it in a book. It takes a lot of emotion. And that person has to want what they're thinking more than anything. What kind of emotion did you feel when you were about to fall asleep?"  
  
he looked at her in the most peculiar way.  
  
"I was at the chapter-I was at the chapter that Cedric died. They had been in their last task for the Triwizard Cup. It was all Harry and Cedric," she paused.  
  
"Yes, I know that Harry was to be picked. Jessyka, me and one of my colleagues stumbled upon your world about 4 years ago. It was right before Harry had started his first year. I knew if I had brought the books back with me it would mean putting him in danger if someone had found it. So, I read the books. I was a loss for words. How could this book tell what happens to us? Were we just some story made up in someone's sub-conscience to entertain muggles? I couldn't answer that. I also understand they had made that book into a movie. It was when I told my friend we would have to leave before anyone would see us. Btu he had decided that it was much more peaceful there, so he stayed and I came back. I swore to myself that I would try not to prevent anything from happening that didn't happen in the books, but I couldn't help myself. I knew if I didn't do what I did, that some people would be dead."  
  
"Did you find out if the story had changed?"  
  
"Well, it was funny. About a week or so later as I was trying to decide what to do, my friend had come back for a visit. He had found a way to come back and forth from your world to ours. He had come to say goodbye for good. He was to marry a muggle from your world, and he didn't want her to know about his past life. So, he brought me all of the books. It was very emotional. He was like a brother to me and I will never forget him. So he handed me the books and asked if I would destroy the port that allowed him to come back. As a friend I said yes. He waved goodbye and fell back into the darkness. And so I destroyed the port. I read the books one last time, burning them into my memory and threw them into the fire."  
  
"But then how did you know if you changed the book?" Jessyka asked.  
  
"Well, if I do remember there is a chapter in one of the books that tells when Harry goes into my penseive. I simply stored the memory of reading the books in there. And if I think I might have changed the story in anyway, I look back. But the funny thing is, nothing changes."  
  
Jessyka thought,' What if I stayed here. If I can't get back to that horrible life, then what's the big deal. I can stay here.'  
  
"Professor. Did you know about everything. I mean about Peter and Sirius. Did you know about them?"  
  
"Yes I did. I didn't want to do anything because what was to be has to just be." (Have no clue if that made sense, but whatever)  
  
There was complete silence for about two minutes. Which to Jessyka felt like five.  
  
"So...how am I to do this thing, to stay here at Hogwarts. How do I blend in?"  
  
"Well, I have a very affective potion that we can use for this situation. It's very powerful. Let's just say that it will bring you up to scratch with what all the other fourth years are well, actually, more than what a fourth year can handle."  
  
He gave her the potion and told her to just act normal, well, like a witch and blend in as much as possible.  
  
"What if I accidentally let something happen that doesn't happen in the book?"  
  
"It will not matter, it doesn't change in the book." He gave her this almost devilish up to no good kinda smile. She liked it.  
  
She made her way up to the Slytherin common room and up to her dormitory. She looked to the side. She had a pile of books, a sheet with her timetable, and a note written on it.  
  
"Have fun," she read out loud. She grinned and looked at the books he had given her.  
  
"Potions, Defense against the dark arts, divination, transfiguration, and hello who are you?" she held up the book and read it slowly," For me and me only, what?"  
  
She skimmed the book quickly. It had all sorts of spells. There was fixing your appearance for others to go ooh, how to make colors go together, and getting rid of blemishes. She had laughed out loud and put the book with all the others. She changed into the nightgown that was on her bed with her school uniform and other clothes. She then opened the flask Dumbledore gave her to become 'up to speed' with everyone else and laid down. Suddenly a wand appeared on her night table. She smiled and turned on her side and fell asleep.  
  
Please review! 


	5. chapter 5

**Somewhere I Belong  
  
Chapter Five  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are j.k.'s. purely fiction, even the girl!  
**  
It was a beautiful morning. There were girls chirping, birds talking, and the sounds of gurgling coming from her stomach. She jumped out of her bed and made her way to the loo to find about a dozen other girls wrapped in towels looking in mirrors and talking about either the new school year or just, you know, 'other' things. Once Jessyka had had her shower she felt like a new person.  
  
'_The potion must have been working_,' she thought.  
  
As many of the girls mad either way down the stairs and off to the Great Hall for breakfast, she stayed behind. She wanted to see if the potion had actually worked, so she sat on her bed and opened one of the spell books Dumbledore had left on her nightstand for her. As she flipped the pages she mentally look for the spell that made every boy go ohh. I mean there was no harm in making herself stand out. She turned the page, and the words that she had been scanning for were written there. She grabbed the wand that was laying next to all of her books and repeated the words from the book. Poof. She rushed over to the mirror to look at herself. She looked amazing.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Her hair was a lot straighter, and her face was proportioned perfectly, like she had surgery. Her eyes made their way down her body and she could have swore that something was a lot smaller last time she had checked. Her legs also looked longer and more, what is the word, ah, sexy. She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at her watch and realized that they were about to start breakfast. She grabbed all her books and her wand and started to run down the stairs of the girl's dormitory.  
  
She was about to approach the doors of the Great Hall when she almost bumped into Harry. He bumped into her slightly, and he turned to speak," Sorry, I-"he had just stopped. Jessyka stared at him like they were having a staring contest. She, apparently was winning.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my fault, not yours.," she then rushed over to Slytherin table and took her place next to Draco.  
  
Harry just stood there in shock. He then realized that a bunch of Hufflepuff girls passed him and started giggling, so he went to sit and have some food.  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" as Ron shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah Harry, you look like you could use a good slap in the face," Hermione said as delicately as she could.  
  
"I'll do it," answered Draco Malfoy.  
  
They all turned to look. He was turned around listening to their conversation.  
  
"I see you ran into Jessyka on your way to stuff that whole in you face Potter. It wasn't very nice. I think you owe her an apology."  
  
"Draco, it's alright, I'm fine. It was partly my fault anyway. He didn't mean-," Jessyka stopped as Dumbledore rose to say something. Draco gave her a shocked look. She pretended that she was really interested in what she was eating to avoid him asking questions.  
  
"Good morning to you all. It's a start to a new day and a New Year. There will be some changes this year. There will be no Quidditch Cup this year," he paused briefly. There was a bunch of what's and why's in the hall. "Please, let me continue. As I was saying, there will be no Quiditch Cup this year, for we have a new activity that will take much time out of this school year. It will commence in October, and continue throughout the remainder of the school year. I have great confidence that all of you will enjoy it. I have the great honor of announcing that this year we will introduce-"  
  
At this moment, Mad eye walked in. Jessyka already knew that it wasn't him at all, but Barty Crouch. Dumbledore explained to her that she should keep her mouth shut about what will happen. All she knew that was she would never think he was a great wizard like the rest of the students, well, most of them thought he was an old crack pot, but all the same, she would not be very polite to him.  
  
As Dumbledore introduced him, Jessyka looked around to find Harry. He was looking straight up at Mad Eye. '_He has the most beautiful eyes_.' Then she had her attention back on Dumbledore as he continued with his speech.  
  
"As I was saying again," he stared into the school's eyes with a glimmer in his eye," We have the great pleasure of hosting the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
All the Slytherins filled with tension and excitement, as the rest of the houses did. Of course, Draco was telling everyone that he had already known and how he encountered Ron on the train and he didn't even know about it. Most of the Slytherins laughed at this, Jessyka had to just put a fake smile on, showing her new pearly whites off to anyone who would look at her. She felt a funny sensation at the tips of her fingertips. Her nails were growing. As she looked down in astonishment Draco looked at her," Isn't it amazing!" He scooted closer to her and put his strong hand around her shoulder, " Yes, quite," she forced out a little giggle as Dumbledore started to tell them about the tournament in detail.  
  
**_(I am sorry if I didn't mention it when they had their first day; I had to fit other things into that day)_**  
  
As they made their way out of the Great Hall to their classes, Jessyka saw Draco fire a death glare at Harry and Ron. Ron retaliated with a smug look on his face and Harry looked straight at Jessyka. He couldn't take his eyes off of her for some reason. Jessyka looked at him and gave a faint smile back, then Draco held his arm out and she looped her arm with his as they made their way to their first class.  
  
"What were you starring at her for Harry, she's a snobbish Slytherin like the rest of those gits, except for her being the only good looking one in the group," Ron spat.  
  
"Well I heard from Lavender that she was muggle born. You can't be in Slytherin if you're not a pureblood. That's really strange. I thought about it, the sorting hat was really quick in saying what house she went into too, like he was with Draco when he was sorted," said Hermione.  
  
Harry kept his eyes in front of him thinking about what Hermione just said. She was right about the pureblood thing. And then he did realize that it was rather quick of people to be put into a group that quick. It does take a bit for the hat to decide doesn't it? It says a few things to you and then it finally makes its choice. '_How strange_,' Harry thought.  
  
They had gotten through Divination. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. As they all waved out into their houses Harry saw her. She was standing close by Malfoy but far away from the other Slytherins. He wondered why. Jessyka knew that Malfoy was going to get hurt, but that didn't mind her at all, she turned to look around to find Harry starring back at her. He blushed and he turned his attention to Hagrid that called him to try to come near Buckbeak. Jessyka thought to herself, "_Don't worry Harry, you'll be okay, it will let you on him_."  
  
It was strange, Harry thought he heard someone saw something to him, like a whisper that he would be able to do this. He turned to Ron and Hermione who looked frightened more than him. But they didn't make any gesture that they had said anything to him.  
  
**_Sorry I haven't written anything for a while. I've been reading other people's fan fic's. Like Cassandra Claire's The Draco Trilogy. Which I think is excellent! You can find it on google. Please read and review!_**


End file.
